Industrial Centrifuge
The Industrial Centrifuge is an entry-level machine needed for most other GregTech recipes. Attempting to pick it up will sometimes cause it to explode. Attempting to open the machine as soon as it was placed will make it explode. Recipe Total recipe resource requirements not including resources necessary to make supporting machines. *32 Coal Dust *30 Iron *20 Wooden Planks *27 Copper *18 Rubber *18 Refined iron *14 Redstone Dust *12 Tin *4 Glowstone Dust *4 Lapis Lazuli In some instances replacing the Refined Iron with Refined Iron Plates or Steel Plates is required to craft this recipe. Uses Industrial Centrifuge is used to separate individual components from items. However, it usually cannot separate individual elements from compounds* (this role is filled by Industrial Electrolyzer). The centrifuge can be used to separate complex mixtures such as Basalt Dust or Red Garnet Dust into individual compounds. *Note: Some items have a subtext that tells its chemical compound. Some items that can be centrifuged like Rubber Wood don't have a chemical formula for obvious reasons. Energy The Industrial Centrifuge can receive up to 32 EU/p. If you supply it with any more energy than low voltage (32 EU/p), the Industrial Centrifuge will explode. (Be sure to use the LV-Transformer ). The Industrial Centrifuge consumes 5 EU/t for most recipies. Upgrades Like other GregTech machines, the Industrial Centrifuge can accept upgrades like the Overclocker Upgrade, the Transformer Upgrade, the HV Transformer Upgrade and the Energy Storage Upgrade. Note: you cannot undo an upgrade once it's been installed. Upgrading the industrial centrifuge can dramatically increase its power consumption. Transformer Upgrades and HV Transformer Upgrades By providing the Industrial Centrifuge with Transformer Upgrades and HV Transformer Upgrades you are able to increase the power input to 2,048 EU/t (EV). You can apply up to 3 transformer upgrades in total. * 1 Transformer Upgrade increases the maximum energy input to 128 EU/t (MV); * 2 Transformer Upgrades increase the maximum energy input to 512 EU/t (HV); * 2 Transformer Upgrades + 1 HV Transformer Upgrade increase the maximum power input to 2,048 EU/t (EV); * 2 Transformer Upgrades + 2 HV Transformer Upgrades increase the maximum power input to 4,096 EU/t (EV); Overclocker UpgradesOverclocker Upgrades The performance of Industrial centrifuges can be increased by supplying it with up to 4''' Overclocker Upgrades. Each added Overclocker Upgrade increases the power consumption of the Industrial Centrifuge dramatically and will require ever higher input currents of up to 4,096 EU/t (note: add sufficient transformer upgrades or the Industrial Centrifuge will explode). When adding more Overclocker Upgrades than the power input can satisfy, the Industrial Centrifuge will display '''Insufficient Energy Line. Energy Storage UpgradesEnergy Storage Upgrades The Industrial Centrifuge can accept up to 10 Energy Storage Upgrades. These will form an energy buffer if your energy supply cannot guarantee a steady supply of power. Highest Configuration In it's highest configuration when provided with 4 Overclocker Upgrades, 2 Transformer Upgrades + 2 HV Transformer Upgrades (and optionally up to 10 Energy Storage Upgrades) the Industrial Centrifuge will consume 4,096 EU/t. At this rate, centrifuging 16 Still Lava / Lava Cells only takes 10 seconds. Function When you place items inside the Industrial Centrifuge they will disappear and the machine will begin to spin. Some recipes require you to place empty cells in the top left slot (Don't forget to add the exact amount of item shown in the recipe). After a set amount of time, the results will appear in the output slots. Input slots: *Top-Left: Empty Cells *Middle: Ingredient Output slots: ''' *The 4 sides surrounding the middle. '''External Input/Output: Industrial Centrifuge accepts empty cells from the bottom, input materials from the top (including lava from waterproof pipes), and allows extraction of the resulting products from the sides. Recipes *4 Sticky Resin → 14 Rubber + 1 Compressed Plantball + 1 Plantball *2 Ash + 1 Empty Cell → 1 Carbon Cell *2 Dark Ashes → 1 Ashes + 1 Slag *64 Coal Dust + 1 Empty Cell → 1 Thorium Cell *16 End Stone Dust + 2 Empty Cell → 12 Sand + 1 Helium-3 Cell + 1 Helium Cell + 1 Tiny Pile of Tungsten Dust *16 Still Lava → 1 Tin Ingot + 4 Electrum Nugget + 2 Copper Ingot + 1 Tiny Pile of Tungsten Dust *16 Lava Cell → 6 Tin Ingot + 1 Electrum Ingot + 4 Copper Ingot + 1 Tiny Pile of Tungsten Dust *64 Lava Can → 24 Tin Ingot + 6 Electrum Ingot + 16 Copper Ingot + 1 Tungsten Dust (citation needed) *16 Glowstone Dust + Empty Cell → 8 Redstone Dust + 8 Gold Dust + Helium Cell *1 Magma Cream → 1 Blaze Powder + 1 Slimeball *3 Pulverized Ferrous Dust → 1 Tiny pile of Iron Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Gold Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust *8 Pulverized Shiny Dust → 1 Iridium Ore + 1 Nickel Dust *16 Netherrack Dust → 1 Redstone + 4 Sulfur Dust + 1 Coal Dust + 1 Gold Nugget *16 Uranium Dust + 21 Empty Cell → 16 Uranium Cell + 1 Plutonium Cell + 4 Thorium Cell + 1 Tungsten Dust *2 Electrum Dust → 1 Gold Dust + 1 Silver Dust *8 Lead Dust → 1 Silver Dust *1 Zinc Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Tin Dust *1 Brass Dust → 3 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Zinc Dust *1 Platinum Dust → 1 Iridium Nugget + 1 Nickel Dust *3 Nickel Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Iron Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Gold Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust *16 Red Garnet Dust → 3 Pyrope Dust + 5 Almandine Dust + 8 Spessartine Dust *16 Yellow Garnet Dust → 5 Andradite Dust + 8 Grossular Dust + 3 Uvarovite Dust *4 Redrock Dust → 2 Calcite Dust + 1 Flint Dust + 1 Clay Dust *8 Marble Dust → 1 Magnesium Dust + 7 Calcite Dust *16 Basalt Dust → 1 Olivine Dust + 3 Calcite Dust + 8 Flint Dust + 4 Dark Ashes *64 Coal Dust + 1 Empty Cell → 1 Thorium Cell *2 Iron Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Tin Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Nickel Dust *3 Gold Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Nickel Dust *3 Copper Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Gold Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Nickel Dust *2 Tin Dust → 1 Tiny Pile of Zinc Dust + 1 Tiny Pile of Iron Dust *1 Bronze Dust → 6 Tiny Pile of Copper Dust + 2 Tiny Pile of Tin Dust *10 Redstone + 4 Empty Cells → 1 Ruby Dust + 5 Pyrite Dust + 3 Mercury Cells *6 Silver Dust → 1 Lead Dust Video Tutorial Practical Applications This video will show you how to make a Greg's Tech solar panel. This is the default FTB version of solar-panel that requires an industrial centrifuge to make. This video will introduce you to the industrial centrifuge and show you how it works. How To Automate Several Centrifuges This video will show how to automate a group of industrial centrifuges. With the setup in this video, you just place place empty cells and raw materials in chests then come back later to get the by-products from an output chest. Known Issues (in Feed The Beast Beta A) For recipes that take an excessive amount of time, the arrow "loading" bars will appear to be broken, but the centrifuge will still spin and consume power. It is processing your items but it may take upwards of 45 minutes to an hour at times. Make sure it stays powered. Inputs affected by this glitch so far: Uranium Dust, Bauxite Dust, and Lava Cell. Also connecting an Industrial Centrifuge to a Golden or Stone Conductive Pipe may cause your server to crash and cause the surrounding area to become unloadable. Would reccomend testing on a private world if you see the need to do this to prevent possible negative outcomes. Category:GregTech Category:Machine